


Birthday Dance

by MajiTenshi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, adult au, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiTenshi/pseuds/MajiTenshi
Summary: It's Aomine's Birthday! Surely Kagami has something for his boyfriend, right?.... Right?!





	Birthday Dance

August 30…

30th of August…

The Day 30 of the 8th month…

For short, it was Aomine’s birthday and Kagami was panicking. He still wasn’t able to find Aomine a present and the Aho would be home soon. He pulled his hair so hard he could feel his scalp burning. 

He would ask Kuroko what to give his rival (even after dating for years, the two basketball idiots are still rivals), but he could already see that same deadpan face and say somewhere along the lines of _“I am sure Aomine-kun will be happy with anything you give him.”_ He cursed himself. 

_‘What would that baka want anyway?’_ He placed pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought of the things Aomine liked.

 _‘He loves Basketball… We play that everyday… He loves the Teriyaki burgers I cook for him… He likes that melon-boobed gravure model… Mei?.. Mao?… Mai-chan?… He has tons of her magazines already.’_ Kagami let out a noise of frustration that could be described as a dying walrus. 

_‘He likes… Sex...’_ Kagami’s blushed and then proceeded to cover his face with his hand and roll around his apartment’s like an idiot. There he was, a full grown adult dressed in his uniform-

 _'That’s it!_ 'Kagami beamed at his the idea that popped out but then the smile was replaced by a face that rivaled the color of his own hair. He knew he would regret this later but as of now, he wanted to see the Aho’s Reaction.

  
****

~~~

Keys could be heard jingling from outside as it was then follow by the sound of heavy and sluggish footfalls.

“I’m Home! Kagami?” Came deep and tired Voice. The front door closed to a soft click. Aomine let out a long sigh as he felt his headache slowly dissipating as he stepped foot into his home. 

Work was shitty. He had to deal with 5 situations. 1 from an elderly that was lost and wanted help but keeps trying to prove that he wasn't wrong with his sense of direction, 2 from convenience store owners with a “loitering delinquents” problem, 1 from a married couple that caused a scene in the nearby park, next thing he had to deal with was the amount of paperwork, and finally he could still feel the burn of the coffee Wakamatsu spilled on his undershirt during his break time.

It was suppose to be his birthday and yet shitty things happened. Sighing for the umpteenth time, he was relieved to be finally home. Home where he could eat his lover’s heaven-sent cooking, where he could lay his head on Kagami’s lap or chest and relax under fingers that run through his hair and gently massage his scalp, and where he could spend time with Kagami however he wants. As he removed his shoes, slightly bending over, he heard sharp clicks on the floor and could smell his lover’s usual vanilla-like scent. 

“Welcome home, Aomine.” The red head greeted. Aomine relaxed at the sound of his voice and slowly faced Kagami.

“I’m home-” Aomine froze. His eye widened as his mouth was slightly agape. Before him, Kagami was dressed in one of his police uniform, and that wasn’t half of what caused the former Ace of Tō to stand and stare like an idiot. Kagami was dressed in the upper part of his uniform, unbuttoned revealing the absence of an unddrshirt thus leaving his whole torso to be exposed. Kagami was also wearing, Aomine reminds himself to thank every gods above, the black and red thong he gave last Christmas. His legs were covered by fishnet stockings and on his feet were black 4 inched heels. 

He must’ve died, is what Aomine thought, as he watched Kagami twirl around a fuzzy black furred handcuffs they use for kinky purposes on his finger. Kagami was also wearing the cap while smiling at him like a little minx. Aomine came back to his senses and smirked at the red head while raking his eyes at his body, from head to toe.

“Oh? What’s this Kagami?” He asked as he slowly walked over to pin Kagami against the wall. 

“Hm? Just a little something.” The redhead answered. Aomine swooped down for a kiss but was blocked by Kagami’s index finger. Kagami merely smirked at Aomine’s annoyed face. He slipped away and motioned for Aomine to follow him with a seductive look and a “come and get it~” gesture of his finger. He walked ahead and purposely swayed his hips, making his barely covered ass jiggle at every step. Aomine swallowed down a lump in his throat and left his coat on the floor along with the top part of his uniform.

Music filled the apartment. It was Eva Simons ft. Konshens-Policeman and Aomine couldn’t help but chuckle. 

_Hey, Mr. Policeman!_  
don’t want no trouble  
I just wanna get my jiggelin’  
Down to the floor 

Kagami sank to the floor both hands on his legs as he spread them them wide. Aomine let a low growl as Kagami’s back faced him but he was satisfied as the sight of 2 round globes that seemed to shine. The music continued and Kagami swayed his hips as he slowly rose up. He faced Aomine and strutted his way to the panther. Aomine smirked as Kagami pushed him on the couch. He went to touch Kagami but had his hands cuffed behind his back.

“Dang it Kagami.” He growled as he could feel his pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

“Enjoy the Show, aho.” Kagami teased as the song moved to Rihanna’s S&M chorus. Here, Kagami rolled his hips making sure his ass rubbed against Aomine’s groin.

_Cause I may be bad_  
but I’m perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I dont care  
I love the smell of it

Kagami smirked as he looked at how Aomine was dying to touch him. He gave a small mental Happy dance when he felt Aomine’s hard member against his back. His cheeks were flushed, he was slightly embarrassed, but he was feeling triumphant.

_Sticks and stones_  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
excite me

Aomine was squirming as his breath turned into pants. He tried to rub against Kagami but the red head was sly enough to not fully sit on Aomine’s lap. This made the sapphire-haired basketball player to groan. 

_Oh, I love the feeling_  
You bring to me  
oh you turn me on  
it’s exactly what I’ve been yearning for  
give it to me strong

This time, Kagami sat on Aomine’s lap and had to bite back a moan when the hard clothed member rubbed against his ass.

_And meet me in my bourdoir_

Kagami leaned closed to Aomine’s ear and delivered the death blow

  
“Aomine make my body say Ahh~! Mmmn~! Ahn~!” And that was the last straw. A “Snap” could be herd as Aomine’s hands shot out to grab a startled Kagami and slam their lips together. Moans, grunts, and whimpers were heard and no one was sure who did what. They pulled back after what felt like an eternity to catch their breath.

“D..Did you like that?” Kagami stuttered as his face was rivaling his hair.

“Liked it? I Fucking loved it!” Aomine moaned as he ran his hands on the exposed globes. Kagami shivered as pride swelled inside of him. Aomine loved his gift. He was interrupted from his self celebrating when he felt himself being lifted like a sack of potatoes. 

“A-Aomine?! W-what are you-?! Aaah! You bastard!” He yelped when Aomine slapped his ass. 

“This is my gift right? Then I have to enjoy my gift.” Aomine said as he strode across the room towards their bedroom. Kagami tried to wiggle himself free, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He wasn’t finished yet!

“B-but! Burgers! I made you Teriyaki Bur-Eek!” A squeak came out of the red head as he was thrown unto his bed. Aomine had THE look in his eyes. Kagami knew THAT look. It was when Aomine was in the Zone. Instinct would take over and once he made up his mind, there is no turning back.

“Burgers can wait.” Aomine growled as he removed his shirt and tied Kagami up.

“But-! Aomine wait! W-wait! A-Aaaaaahn~” 

~~~

“Best birthday ever.”

“ oh shut up… Happy Birthday Daiki.”

“Fuck…”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m hard again.”

“What?! W-wait I just c-came! A-Ahn~!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it xD


End file.
